


Our Thing and Yours

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aoba gets wrecked, Handcuffs, I'm not sorry, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Sly Blue, Aoba remains undefeated in Rhyme and because of that sometimes he uses his wins to ask favors from the losers. However, its only when Trip and Virus intervene that Aoba is really interested in the sensations that pleasure and pain can bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Thing and Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boysn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/gifts).



“Suck my dick.” 

The virtual world shook and blew apart, merely a reality that crashed down around Aoba’s ears and brought them out of the respite of not having to see the filth around him. He almost missed the fractured blue and black patterns of the virtual world. _Almost_. Every day, every day, every day, it was all the same. The young rhyme enthusiast stared at him, lips parted like a fish, green eyes glassy as he tried to form words, probably a refusal or a come back. 

How boring. 

Aoba, no Sly Blue, that was the name people in Rhyme knew him by, leaned against the cool brick of the wall behind him, fingers halfway shoved into the pockets of his dark jeans. “Hurry up. I don’t have time to stand around waiting for you to drop.”

The young man glared and Aoba rolled his eyes, pushing away from the wall he turned his back on the other. Even if the loser was cowardly enough to attack him, it would be Aoba that got the last laugh. “If you’re shy let’s go somewhere more private.” 

As he walked Aoba was aware of the meandering fool behind him sulkily dragging his feet. He couldn’t help but smile, even though he was less than satisfied with the outcome. Part of him itched and wanted to break something. 

_Tch. Would have rather had something exciting happen._

Small hands pushed him back against the wall, causing Aoba to grin as he looked at the other male. What was his name again? Didn’t really matter. People who were easy to push this far weren’t worth remembering anyway. They were easy to break, especially in Rhyme. 

“Well? Hurry up.” The other leaned in for a kiss, and Aoba turned his face away as he pushed down on the blonde’s shoulder.

“I don’t kiss losers.” Another grimace from the other male that Aoba ignored as he applied a little more pressure to the other’s shoulder causing the young man to fall onto his knees. Hands hastily tugged at his belt, pulling it open enough to do what needed to be done to unbutton his pants and unzip his fly. 

There was a momentary lick of cool air on his abdomen, before a warm heat enveloped Aoba’s cock, causing him to let his eyes slide shut. It didn’t feel like anything to him though. Whether it was sleeping with a chick, or getting his dick sucked, none of it felt remotely good. Of course, after a few moments, his body started to respond and Aoba let out a soft hiss of air. 

One of his hands reached down to card through the soft blond hair of the man who was currently between his legs. Tipping his head back, he let out a slow breath as hips hips twitched towards blondie’s face. His body squirmed on the wall as his other hand joined the first. 

Instead of letting the stranger continue to keep the pace and rhythm, Aoba used his hands to slow the pace a little more. Vaguely he felt the hands on his calves tense, as he slowly started to thrust into the others mouth, “Mm. Like that. Much better.” 

Looking down at the crown of blonde, Aoba grinned as he watched the other’s face flush, and his eyes pinch shut. It was almost endearing, but he had been warned after all by someone. He had to of been warned about Sly Blue and the things he could do, after all, he had come up to Aoba with so much determination. That had been a little cute, but the cuteness had worn off as soon as Ren had made quick work of the other’s all-mate. 

Yes, he wasn’t bad looking. But that was all he would be to Aoba, some cute kid that lost to him in Rhyme and gave him head. He probably wouldn’t even be worth remembering down the road, maybe not even the day after. 

A dark chuckle broke Aoba out of his thoughts, as he turned to lazily peer to the left of him. Standing off to the side were two figures: one was larger more imposing figure, and the one next to him smiling politely as he adjusted his glasses. Aoba smirked and raised his hand off of the loser’s head between his legs, “Yo.” 

Virus stepped forward into the dim light of the alley, Trip following beside him quietly. “Good Afternoon Aoba-san.” 

“Yo, Aoba.” Trip greeted. 

At the sudden intrusion the rhyme player pulled back and wiped at his lips choking as he looked up at Aoba, and then towards Trip and Virus. “What the fuck?”

“Yes, that is definitely a question you should ask, but probably not to us.” Virus moved forward as he gently tugged Aoba over a little more, and Aoba rolled his eyes slightly. 

“Why don’t you twins go off somewhere and let us finish up? Huh?” The blonde moved to stand up, spitting on the ground as he turned around grabbing for Aoba’s wrist.

“We’re not twins.” Trip and Virus answered automatically. 

It was the same response the gave to others who had the misfortune of running into them. Of course, Aoba couldn’t help but smirk as he shook off the unimportant blonde’s hand, causing the other to look at him with those bright green eyes once again, lips parted as if he was about to say something. 

However, what he was about to say, Aoba would probably never hear. It was almost too efficient and that’s what made their teamwork worth watching so many times. Virus barely had to tip his chin up and Trip moved. His movements were always precise, almost as if he were a human scaple.

Before the unfortunate outsider even had a chance to defend himself, there was a loud crack when Trip’s knee collided with his groin. All the blood rushed out of the man’s incredibly pale face as he fell back, lips parted, eyes wide. Aoba couldn’t help but wince, Virus smiled and shook his head as he looked to Trip who merely shrugged. 

“I think you broke his dick.” Aoba sighed as he nudged at the man’s thigh. 

“Probably.” Trip shrugged again. 

Clearing his throat, Virus adjusted his glasses once more, that cooly pleasant smile still on his face. “After you have fixed yourself Aoba-san, we would appreciate it if you would come with us.” 

Even though it was formed as a question, Aoba knew better. Tucking his half hard member back into his pants, he slowly zipped them up, careful not to catch himself. Afterward, he stepped around the man who still hadn’t moved off the ground, and without a second glance, moved after Virus. Trip followed after him close behind making Aoba feel as if he was being guarded as they made their way down the street. 

“You two know how to kill the mood.” Aoba muttered as they moved down a particularly dark alleyway. Normally this wouldn’t even be a place that Aoba would visit, and he went a lot of places he shouldn’t. 

“We were just looking out for you. We are your fans Aoba-san.” Virus spared Aoba a backwards glance as his eyes shifted upwards, even without looking, Aoba knew that Virus was looking at Trip. 

“If you don’t stop that, people are really going to think you’re twins.” Aoba sighed as they moved down another alley. His eyes may not have recognized their surroundings, but his feet knew where they were going, and a shiver ran down Aoba’s spine. Especially when he slowed and felt Trip place a hand on his hip, nudging him forward on their path. 

Virus didn’t respond with words, only a light humm as they finally stopped at a doorway. 

Taking out his key, Virus quietly unlocked the door and pushed the door open as he pushed down on the handle. Even guys like them weren’t exempt from some of the problems the older buildings in the city seemed to have. A large palm on his lower back caused him to shift and move after Virus once more as Trip crowded in his space in anticipation of his forward trek. Aoba didn’t disappoint as he moved forward past the threshold and into their home. 

Trip shut and locked the door behind him as they all made it inside. The sound of just the door locking sent a shiver down his spine, even before he felt the large hands on his shoulders, and then the lips trailing up his neck, ending in a nip just under his jaw. 

“Here we are again Aoba-san. This place is far better than any alleyway.” 

Virus moved to turn on the lights in the livingroom. The light didn’t make much of a difference either way since the room had a monochrome theme to it. Even that was stretching the truth just a bit, it would be more fair to say that Virus and Trip’s apartment was black with a few accents of chrome, grey and white. But everything from the leather couches to the plush carpet his shoes sank into was black. 

“Much, much better.” Trip agreed as his hands brushed over Aoba’s sides pulling the smaller male up against his body, making sure that Aoba was flush up against him. Virus smiled and moved forward his fingers dancing over the popped button on the front of Aoba’s dark jeans. 

“However, it would be troublesome if you didn’t learn your lesson, Aoba-san.” 

A vice like grip in his hair caused the pain to shoot down Aoba’s spine, making his knees weak. His hand reached up, gripping at Trip’s wrist as he hissed. The pain was more present and potent in his body then when the blond guy had been sucking him off. It caused his body to throb in protest, but whatever it was that controlled his body could scarcely tell the difference anymore. 

“Naughty boys get punished.” Trip whispered as he tightened his hand just a fraction tighter. Aoba gasped when he was tugged forward, stumbling after Trip as he moved towards his bedroom. 

Virus watched for a second before he finally spoke up, “Are there cake crumbs on the bed? I don’t want to have a repeat of last time.” 

Pausing for a second, Trip seemed to consider this as he tugged at Aoba’s hair in contemplation causing more pain to flood into his body. Moving back towards the door on the right, Trip shrugged, “Your room.”

“I’ll get the rope.” Virus moved over to the right opening a door and turning the light on. It didn’t take a scientist to know that the room was probably either another room or a bathroom. Before he could turn around to check, he was pushed into the room by Trip. Moving inside the room, it was a lot roomier than the building outside would have led anyone to believe. 

The room was large enough to have a king sized bed with posts at each of the ends. It was only when Trip released his hair that he realized there was company. Coiled on the bed was a large snake who watched them with unblinking blue eyes as they moved further inside the room. Aoba moved towards the bed sitting down on the edge of it as he reached out a hand to the snake. 

“Hello Hersha.” If it had been a real snake and not Virus’s all-mate, he couldn’t do what he was doing. The snake moved up and touched it’s forked tongue to the palm of Aoba’s hand. A soft huff and low growl made Aoba pause for a second as Welter plopped his head down onto his upper thigh. 

“You too Welter.” 

“It’s always good to see you get along with Hersha and Welter.” Virus moved into the room shutting and locking the door behind him. With a soft click of his tongue, Trip was able to move the large all-mate as it padded to the other side of the room. 

“Very good.” Agreed Trip. 

Aoba leaned back, letting his hands support his weight as Virus approached him with a small smile. “Don’t you think being here with us is better than some man on the street Aoba-san?” 

“It’s not like we’ve ever been exclusive.” Aoba pointed out as he felt the mattress shift behind him and Trip’s large hands clamp down on his shoulders. If Virus or Trip were offended, neither showed it. 

Reaching down, Virus gently brushed his hand over Aoba’s slowly twining his fingers with his as he lifted the hand in his up slowly. He pressed his lips to the inside of Aoba’s wrist as he smiled just a little bit wider, “It would be boring for us if you were that easy to capture Aoba-san. You just continue doing what you want, and we’ll do the same.” 

With that the coldness of a cuff encircled his wrist, and Aoba found his handcuffed to one of the bed posts. Tugging at the cuff, Aoba stared hard at it for a moment before he looked up at Virus, but as he opened his mouth, Trip shoved his fingers between his lips brushing them over his tongue. 

Turning his head to the side, Aoba made a soft noise as his lips closed over the digits in his mouth, as he felt himself divested of his headphones. The cord sliding against his neck as he shivered leaning back into Trip’s chest, tugging uselessly at the cuff on his right hand. Trip’s hands brushed over his sides as he leaned forward, chest pressed to Aoba’s back as his hand trailed up the captive arm. 

Before he even knew what was happening, he felt another cuff slapped around his left wrist effectively secured to a chain to the other post. The sound of the clicking and Trip removing his fingers from his lips caused a plummeting feeling in his stomach as the warmth of the other male moved away from his back. Looking back over his shoulder, Aoba tugged a few more times at his cuffed hands, “I thought you said rope.” 

Virus took off his glasses as he pulled a kerchief from his pocket as he cleaned the lenses quietly. Trip shifted off the bed, calling Welter with a whistle as he and the large cat exited the room. 

“I did just say that you should continue to do your thing, and we would continue ours.” Placing his glasses back on his face, Virus moved forward slowly as he brushed his pointer finger over Aoba’s lips. 

“You bastard! Let me go.” 

“Such language Aoba-san.” Virus leaned forward pressing a kiss to their captive’s forehead as he smiled and stepped back. Aoba’s shoulders started to ache as he strained against the cuffs, his chest starting to heave. 

“Trip.” 

“Yes, yes.” Trip waved dismissively at Virus as he shoved his hands into his pockets and moved out of the room, Welter moving close behind him. Virus smiled as he reached down cupping Aoba through his jeans, slowly massaging. 

“Virus I-” 

“Let me ask you a question Aoba-san. How many times have we found you like we did today?” Virus gently rubbed him through the material of his jeans. The sensation on his already sensitive flesh combined with the denial of orgasm for early had his cock hard very quickly. Tipping his head back Aoba’s hips shifted up only to feel Virus’s hand pull back and keep the touch light. 

“Aoba-san?” 

Aoba could only hang his head and tug at his wrists trying to dislodge himself. Of course there was no way that was going to happen. When he refused to answer, Virus took away his hand completely. The loss of touch made his body pulse slowly as he squirmed. 

“How many times Aoba-san?” Virus asked as he brushed his fingers slowly up and under Aoba’s teal shirt and white undershirt. 

“A-A few times.” Aoba muttered as his cheeks flushed. Virus’s fingers found one of his nipples gently tugging at the small nub as Virus hummed in agreement. 

“A few times.” Virus brushed the pad over his thumb over Aoba’s nipple a few times. His other hand working to unzip Aoba’s pants, before he withdrew his hand from the others shirt. Aoba trembled and leaned forward wanting more stimulation. Virus however did the exact opposite as he tugged at Aoba’s pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. 

“What did we say the last time this happened, Aoba-san?” Virus’s voice sounded almost pleasant and even for his actions. It was as if he was having a perfectly normal conversation and not stripping Aoba’s lower body. 

“That if you caught me doing that again you-” 

“Would direct your attention elsewhere.” Trip finished moving back into the room. Even though Aoba didn’t look back at him, the fact that Trip had left and come back was welcome. Arching his back a little, Aoba felt the bed move once more behind him hands massaging his ass cheeks. Virus moved towards the side of the bed for a second before coming back up in front of Aoba. 

“With how many times we’ve had you that you would have learned your lesson, Aoba-san.” Virus reached forward, taking his erection in his hand stroking it slowly as Aoba choked slightly in surprise. He hadn’t thought that Virus would let him feel so good so quickly.

“Naughty Aoba.” Trip murmured nuzzling his nose against the back of their captive’s shoulder. Virus continued to gently stroke Aoba for several moments as that pleasant pull between his legs started. 

This was definitely different than the guy who had been giving him head earlier. He had been doing that only because he felt like it. Between Virus’s hand on his cock, and Trip’s lips on his neck and the fact he was utterly helpless piqued his arousal, it made his body tingle, and it most importantly it made him feel more engaged. 

Trip and Virus were the knife at his neck, and one false move could cut and end it all. 

There was nothing that made Aoba more interested in what was going on at the moment then that little fact. No one else could do the same thing for him or give him the same thrill these two could. 

A low moan cut from his throat as he felt a dull press against his entrance, before his body gave way accepting the intrusion. The cold silicone pushed further and further into his body until the plug was settled in nice and deep. “T-trip!” 

“Yes, Aoba?” Trip stirred the plug pushing it deep before drawing it out, and then pushing it back into Aoba once more. He continued the slow thrusts inside Aoba with the plug as Virus continued to stroke him. The coil in his belly grew tighter and tighter and tighter until a pressure at the base of his cock caused him to jump.

Virus smiled as he pressed the cock ring into place. 

He was fucked. Aoba was definitely fucked. In the same moment, Trip pushed the plug into his body and removed his hand. Aoba leaned forward, thrusting his hips in the air as that spot inside him was hit. Letting out a strangled cry, Aoba looked up towards Virus who traded looks with Trip for a moment, before unspoken agreement happened between the blondes. 

Virus leaned in brushing his lips to the corner of Aoba’s mouth, “We think it would be best for you to reflect on the lesson we are trying to teach you.” 

“You wouldn’t.” Aoba choked out softly tugging a little more emphatically at his wrists. 

“We would.” Trip assured him as he joined Virus at the back of the head of the bed, adjusting himself as he watched Aoba. 

“You’re so beautiful Aoba-san. I bet you will look even better in a few hours.” 

“Hours?!” 

“We have some business to attend to in the districts, but we’ll be back a little later.” Virus soothed him as he smiled and moved towards the door. Trip leaned forward and grinned as he reached down to the base of Aoba’s cock and before Aoba could even react, a switch was flipped on the cock ring causing the small vibrator to pulse. The sensation was enough to cause Aoba to sit up stiffly as he shuddered.

“Let’s see which one lasts longer, you or the batteries.” Trip murmured as he stood up and moved out of the room. There was nothing Aoba could do, he was stuck, and who knew when the other’s would be back. 

Even though they said they would only be gone for a few hours, each second felt like an eternity stretching out before Aoba. His body twitched and shuddered as the vibrations wrecked his body until it was almost unbearable. His hips pushed forward into the air as he shuddered and pressed his cheek against his shoulder panting. 

It was as if there was a long string wound up at the base of his spine, and someone was slowly unwinding it and pulling at the same time. It was a spiral of sensations and frustration that kept him silently pleading to whoever could hear him to have Trip and Virus walk back through that door. 

\-----

“Aoba-san we’re back.” Aoba barely heard the words over the frustration and pleasure knocking around in his head turning his brain to a pile of mush. Virus moved forward, as he heard the soft buzzing. Wearing just his white button down shirt and weirdly colored yellow green tie, Virus unbuttoned the cuff around his wrist as he pulled up his sleeve. 

“We’re home.” Trip echoed as he moved into the room. 

“As I thought, Aoba-san you look so beautiful right now.” Reaching down, Virus brushed the pad of his thumb over the leaking tip of Aoba’s cock causing him to jolt and shudder his hips pushing forward eagerly. 

“Oh he’s really feeling it.” 

Aoba shivered and let out a breath his body sagging as Virus brushed his hand down his engorged cock, flipping the small switch off. Panting Aoba trembled and parted his lips as he looked up to Virus. The other just smiled and reached up brushing his bangs away from Aoba’s damp forehead. 

“Please.” Aoba rasped. 

“Maybe we should give him some water?” Virus spoke to Trip as the other shrugged. 

“Please Virus…” 

Aoba didn’t want water. He didn’t want anything right now except a good fucking. His body was on the edge of a trigger and all he wanted was to come. His body trembled as he turned his eyes on Trip and then back on Virus. 

“My, have you learned your lesson then Aoba-san?” Virus asked as he brushed his fingers over the blue haired male’s abdomen, circling around his belly button. 

“Y-yes. So please-” 

“Pick a number one to ten.” 

“Number?” 

“Yes. A number.” Virus brushed a hand over his flank as Trip waited beside him quietly, eyes boring holes into Aoba with how fixated he was on their cuffed guest. Aoba took a few breaths, his lips parting as he tried to settle on a number. 

“Seven.” Aoba managed to gasp as Virus’s fingers played on the tip of his cock. 

“Ahh.” Trip sighs as he leans back. 

Virus’s smile turns just a little more devious. “It looks like I win.” 

Win? The prize becomes evident as as Virus leans forward kissing his lips, “I hope you enjoy the rest of your lesson thoroughly Aoba-san.” 

Aoba doesn’t really register anything until Virus’s hand brushes down his clothed back. Goosebumps raised on his skin, as Virus’s fingers brushed over the end of the plug. In a quick fluid movement the plug was pulled out from Aoba causing him to let out a whimper. Trip move in front of him as he unbuttoned the front of his pants and unzipped them. “Guess this will do for now.” 

The emptiness inside his body only made the pulsing and coiling pleasure in his hips feel even more pronounced as he gasped and leaned back. Virus leaned back with him, keeping all touch and pressure light as Trip pulled his cock out of his pants, stroking himself for a second as he watched. 

“Virus...Ah...ah!” Aoba whispered, shifting his hips back as he spread his legs just a little bit. Virus pressed his hand against the other’s lower back, his fingers spreading out as he leaned forward and pressed his face against the side of Aoba’s neck nipping. Trip chuckled breathlessly as he reached forward, gripping the back of Aoba’s head pushing him down towards his cock. 

At the same time his mouth parted to take the cock between his lips, Aoba felt Virus’s cock at his entrance. Instead of being gentle and due to the fact the plug had been inserted for so long, Virus pressed into his body causing Aoba to moan around Trip’s cock and his eyes to slam shut. The pleasure was so intense that even with his eyes shut there were bursts of color behind his eyelids. 

His hips pressed back as he moaned once more around Trip’s cock. Unable to move much of anywhere, Trip applied just enough pressure to make his hand hold hurt, but not enough to disable Aoba. Virus rocked his hips slowly and steadily as he brushed his hand up Aoba’s spine making Aoba shiver as he was thrust into over and over again. 

The sensation of his thrusts and Virus’s cock rubbing his insides was enough for Aoba to gasp and tremble as he felt the other continue at the same slow torturous pace. Shuddering ever so often the pleasure and heat continued to build as Aoba was pushed further and further into a place where pleasure was the only thing that he could feel. It was the only thing that mattered at the moment. 

He wanted to come so badly. 

Trip rocked his hips forward at an equally leisure pace as he looked down at Aoba with a small smirk. Whatever game they had been playing he may not have won, but the cold look of promise in his eyes was enough for Aoba to anticipate what could happen later. But for now the pair continued to use his body to teach him a lesson while gaining pleasure for themselves. 

It was only a few more moments before Virus’s movements became a little less controlled and a little more harsh. Trip too started to thrust a little more eagerly into his mouth as few words were traded between them. They continued to play and push Aoba further and further towards a pleasure and feeling that he hadn’t know existed outside of the sphere of Trip and Virus. 

He had never been able to feel something so totally consuming and powerful as the loss of control they were able to provide him. In a way it almost felt as if he were free of all his baggage and fears if only for a little while. 

“Aoba-san. You’ve been a very good boy for us.” Virus rasped as his hips pushed just a little more eagerly up into Aoba. It was hard for Aoba to focus between the both of them, let alone be able to recognize exactly what Virus was saying at the moment. 

“So good.” Cooed Trip with a breathy chuckle as he snapped his hips just a little harder.

After several more thrusts Virus let out a soft gasp, as his hips pushed up hitting that sweet spot inside Aoba. Once, twice, three times and a pleasant groan sounded out behind him as he felt a warmth inside his body. It was probably Virus’s come which was being stirred by the other’s shallow thrusts as he lost himself in the pleasure. 

With each thrust against his prostate, Aoba trembled and whimpered around Trips cock. Finally Trip withdrew from Aoba’s mouth allowing the other to breathe more freely. Wrapping his hand around his cock Trip stroked himself a few more times before he finally came with a grunt. Aoba felt the warmth of Trip’s seed splash onto his face, neck and jaw as the other jerked himself milking the rest of his come in order to continue painting Aoba’s face, neck and chest with it. 

“Ah...Ah….” Aoba shuddered as his head hung down. 

Leaning up against his back, pressing a little more firmly down Virus’s voice even sounded as if he was having a perfectly normal conversation. The pain in his wrists was unlike anything he had ever felt. He would have to find a way to pay them back for that. “Have you learned your lesson yet Aoba-san.” 

Aoba felt as if at the moment his body was swarming and trembling to pieces with sensation. He parted his lips and tried to speak, but the words wouldn’t come out. After several moments he could only nod his head. 

“Good.” Trip praised him as he leaned down and slowly rolled the cock ring off his cock. Just from the small stimulation from his fingers removing the ring alone, Aoba felt his body finally snap as he came with a strangled moan. Hips again pushing into the air as the waves of pleasure stroked up and down his body finally giving him what he had wanted. 

The pleasure was so intense he had almost felt as if he had stopped breathing, and he probably had for a few seconds. 

Virus’s lips pressed to the nape of his neck as his fingers brushed and pressed into his trembling hips. Without any prompting, Trip reached into his pocket and quietly took the set of keys out, unlocking Aoba’s arms from their positions. It was as if he had no strength to move anymore, so when Virus pulled out of his body and guided him to lay against the cold sheets, Aoba didn’t fight him. 

“It seems you enjoyed that very much Aoba-san.” Virus commented as he brushed a hand over the pale hip of the person beside him. Trip had disappeared and had come back with a first aid kit. Virus took the kit quietly taking out some spray and bandages for his wrist. He hadn’t noticed when he was cuffed up, but he had apparently pulled and struggled against his bond so much the cuff had cut into the skin of his right wrist. 

Trip quietly moved into Virus’s bathroom coming out with a damp warm towel which he handed to Aoba. Quietly cleaning himself up Aoba stared between both blonds for a moment before sighing as he sat up. 

“You two are really fucked up.” 

Virus and Trip exchanged amused glances as Trip settled down onto the bed on the other side of Aoba. 

His eyelids felt really heavy as Aoba recovered and tried to slow his breathing, “That’s okay, I’m pretty fucked up too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I really hope that you like this fic, I really thought about it and had to plan it out in my head exactly what love would be like between Virus, Trip and Aoba (Sly Blue). That's when I figured out that with their characters the only thing that made sense to me was a story like this. I really really hope you enjoy this as I had a lot of fun writing it.


End file.
